Webisodes
In the summer of 2007, Brian Henson and Rockne S. O'Bannon announced at San Diego Comic-Con that Farscape would be returning in a series of webisodes, produced for the Sci-Fi Channel's website. The Sci-Fi Channel ordered 10 episodes of the series at roughly 3 to 6 minutes apiece, making the initial run somewhere between 30 and 60 minutes. http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=2&id=42833 In an interview with TV Guide, Brian Henson stated that the webisodes would be 3-6 minutes long and may feature D'Argo Sun-Crichton. TV Guide also reported that Ben Browder is in talks to appear in the webisodes.http://www.tvguide.com/news/Exclusive-Farscape-Producer-16522.aspx Sci-Fi Wire reported that Brian Henson and Rockne O'Bannon will pen the episodes.http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=0&id=42833 While several news sources have reported that the web series may lead to an on-air revival of the series,http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/07198 Sci Fi general manager Dave Howe says that there are currently no plans to revive the show. http://www.azcentral.com/ent/tv/articles/0716farscape0716.html Brian Henson has stated however that he hopes the webisodes will lead to a TV sequel.http://www.tvguide.com/news/Exclusive-Farscape-Producer-16522.aspx At the Burbank 2007 Farscape Convention in November 2007, Rockne S. O'Bannon stated that the webisodes would likely be released in 2008. Ben Browder told Sci-Fi Wire that he looks forward to reprising the role of astronaut John Crichton in the webisodes. The 2008 writers' strike put a damper on the plans, and Browder said that it is too early to figure out to what extent he would be involved. Browder said that he had a brief discussion with Henson about the Web series at the 2008 Comic-Con International in San Diego: "They haven't come to me with any specifics yet, and I don't read anything into that. But at Comic-Con, Brian discussed it and said, 'Yeah, we're still figuring it out.' The writers' strike happened immediately after that, ... and a lot of things went on hold, and it will take a little while before a number of things get going again."http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=1&id=50330 Also at Comic-Con 2008, Rockne O'Bannon announced that the ongoing ''Farscape'' comic book series would tie into the upcoming webisodes. On December 4, 2008, O'Bannon told MTV, "There's a new character that you'll meet in the very first comic book who ends up a significant player in the webisodes. Villain or hero? I'm not saying!" Ben Browder confirmed in a January 2009 interview with GateWorld that the webisodes were still in development, and that he still hopes to be part of them.http://www.gateworld.net/interviews/lucky_man.shtml Henson and O'Bannon talked about the revival again at Comic-Con in July 2009. In a blog post about the Farscape panel, a fan wrote: "As a longtime fan of the series, the thought of more ''Farscape makes me giddy. Though, as Henson relates, that will depend on the economy. According to O'Bannon, they were this close to getting the aforementioned webisodes made, but that proved a non-starter when the bad economy hit. At the moment they are trying to raise money and make it happen, but that's proving difficult with the still faltering economy in its current shape.''"http://www.scificool.com/comic-con-%E2%80%9809-farscape-panel/ External link *Comic-Con announcement Category:Webisodes